


The Job

by Elcincin



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, F/M, Limb Dislocation, Lotta pain, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Robbery, Rough Oral Sex, Sadistic Tyler, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex, break in, graphic description of rape, sadistic josh, violent dun, violent tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elcincin/pseuds/Elcincin
Summary: Tyler and Josh are robbers and break into your house one night. Then it all goes very violent and rapey and dark.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Reader, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph/Reader, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph/You, Josh Dun/You, Tyler Joseph/Reader, Tyler Joseph/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Job

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at writing smut and respect to those who excell at the art of writing smut it was really hard for me.. also it ended up being a lot more darker than I thought but why not.

You woke up in the middle of the night. With frustration you checked the clock and hoped it wasn’t close to your alarm and turned back seeing you still had hours left till you had to wake up again. Just as you were about to fall asleep you found the reason to why you woke up. There were noises coming from your apartment door. Panic started to run through your veins. While you were trying to remember whether you locked to door you heard the door opening. You tried to find a plan of action in your panic and fear filled mind. Should you pretend to be asleep and eventually they would just take what they wanted and leave? Or should you try to make a run to your room’s door and lock it then call the police? You decided on the latter idea since there was no guarantee they would spare your room in their search of valuable items.  
You got up off your bed as quiet as possible and headed for your door. Just as you were about to close it you saw the dark figure with a black snow mask on standing before you. With panic you tried to slam it on the figure’s face, but the figure was as quick as you and pushed to stop you from closing it on you.  
“Ty, we have a problem!” the figure shouted. And in your struggle you heard steps coming your way and you felt your stomach in knots. They were two of them and you had no chance of closing the door against them. Following your realization the door opened on you and you fell on your butt.  
“I told you not to use our name’s dummie.” ‘Ty’ said.  
“You told me the apartment would be empty.” The figure said angrily. As they talked you looked around to find something near you to defend yourself with.  
“I don’t know she didn’t see our faces we can just tie her up somewhere and keep doing what we came here for.” Ty looked at you and saw you were reaching for something. He immediately walked towards you, squatted next to you and grabbed your face. “I would not do that if I was you,” Then you felt cold metal pressing on your neck. “I don’t wanna hurt you, but you make me wanna.” You swallowed whatever you were going to say in fear. Then he pulled you to your feet and walked you backwards to the nearest wall. It was dark but the streetlights illuminated inside enough to let you see his dark eyes from the mask’s eyeholes.  
“Josh tie her hands for me, will you?” Ty said his eyes piercing through yours. And with one stern move you were turned and pushed on the wall; your hands were being tied together. “Please just take whatever you want and leave I won’t call the police.. like you said I don’t even know what you look like!” you cried in fear.  
“Oh but you see, you know our names now.” Again with a single move your back hit the wall but this time it was Josh facing you. “And we can’t just leave you.” he said. You burst into tears and pleaded for them to let you go. Ty let an angry ‘argh’ and slapped your face “Stop it or we’ll have to tape your mouth hole!" and held you by your chin sternly. “When it can be….used for… other things..” his eyes were gazing through your face and you felt a hand on your breast. Another wave of panic hit you. Josh came closer to your face and his hands met your other breast. Your eyes opened wide and you struggled to escape their hands while crying.  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Ty?”  
“A little fun never hurt nobody. Except, in our case, it might hurt this little weeping angel.” Ty said. You could hear pleasure from his voice. Then you felt Josh licking and kissing your neck one hand on your left breast the other hand in your hair yanking your head down to open your neck for Ty. Ty started kissing your neck and started playing with your nipple while Josh’s hand went down to your sex and you closed your legs in a desperate attempt for keeping his hand out. Josh stopped and looked at you. Your face was wet from your tears. Ty left your neck to look at your face. His hand on your breast pinched and pulled your nipple in a painful way and said “God these masks feel so uncomfortable.” then took off his mask. You closed your eyes immediately saying “I didn’t see your face.” He was amused by your action. “It makes no difference, doll.” And pinched the same nipple hard again making you open your eyes. You saw Josh had removed his mask too. The two were actually looking like good looking, decent people.  
“Who first?” Josh asked.  
“I don’t know.” Ty said.  
“Aight it’ll be me then” Josh said and yanked your hair down to make you kneel for him. You heard Ty unzipping his black cargo pants. “Let me know if you need a hand, or a head.” Ty said and sat on your bed. They both chuckled. Josh too fiddled with his pants and his half hard member fell out from the opening and faced you. “You know what to do, so go ahead.” You started to cry heavily, and Josh slapped you. “Look bitch, my dick is gonna get warm and wet whether with your saliva, or blood. Get. To. Work.” he pushed your head forward and you looked straight ahead. You started to lick the head and took it in your mouth slowly sucking. You felt him growing in your mouth as you kept sucking. He grabbed your head and started fucking your throat and said “That’s more like it.” You were gagging and you tried to suck air through your nose but the airway was not enough for you, so you let out a muffled scream. He pulled your mouth back and you took in deep breaths, your lungs on fire as the greedily sucked in the air.  
“Get her on the bed.” Ty said to him sounding impatient. Josh raised you on your feet and turned you around by your shoulders. Ty came up to remove your sweatpants. “If you kick me, I assure you, you will regret that.” He slid them off slowly and then cut out your panties and lightly slid the knife over your sex and up to your t-shirts collar. His eyes locked on yours and with a creepy pleasure-smile on his face, he made one long cut on your shirt and exposed your chest. Then a hand reached out from behind to your pussy and started playing with it. “The cunt is a bit of a freak Ty. Look at this.” He raised his hand to show him your wetness and it shined with the streetlights on Josh’s fingertips. Ty chuckled "Abuse turns you on bitch?" You sobbed at your body’s betrayal and mumbled "No..". Then Josh walked you by your shoulders to your bed and turned you around before grabbing your throat and throwing you to your bed. You fell on your back and he followed you. Ty rotated you so your head was hanging from the side of the bed. Josh raised your legs and pushed them to your tummy and rubbed his dick over your entrance. You closed your eyes in anticipation of pain, but he slid in easily. You cursed your body for being turned on so much. Josh started fucking you faster “Damn this brat is so wet I can hardly get any fraction.” Ty chuckled at his remark and raised your head by the back of your neck. “Let’s see what that pretty mouth is capable of.” When you opened your mouth to protest he shoved his dick in.  
They started fucking you from both ends. Josh was on top of you sucking on your nipple and fucking you at the same time with your legs up in the air. Ty was fucking your throat rigorously and slowing down from time to time let you breathe. You were surrounded with sounds of flesh hitting flesh, their grunts and moans and the sound your throat made. The burn on your throat was a bitch but it was nothing compared to the pain of your arms. Your whole body weight plus Josh’s weight now rested on your arms under you and you were scared if one of your shoulders was dislocated already. While you were trying to fight the pain you realized Josh picked up speed and deepened his thrusts. That’s when you realized he was about to shoot his load in you and you were not on the pill. You tried to break the position by wiggling under him and making any kind of sounds to stop them, but Josh pinned you down by your shoulders and you felt one of your shoulders actually dislocating and screamed on Ty’s dick with pain. With your muffled scream Josh came inside you and collapsed on you. “You should’ve done that earlier doll.” he said and rolled over. Your legs were aching and you were unable to move them properly. Ty picked up speed too and said “Yeah it makes your throat that much better.” And pushed your shoulders to inflict pain on you and you screamed harder this time. As he picked up speed he didn’t leave you room to breathe and you felt your consciousness slipping away. Just before everything went dark he came in your throat and pulled out. The warm cum went straight to your nose instead since your head was upside down and made you cough hard. You almost choked on his cum. He pushed you up by your neck and sat you down on the edge of the bed. Your legs were functioning properly now and you could feel Josh’s seed leaking down.  
You felt a sudden release and your arms were free. You realized you couldn’t move them yet. You just sat down and cried sobbing all you could say were ‘why’ and ‘I’m not on the pill’. Josh had put on his pants already and went inside to take valuable items. Ty was cleaning himself. “But it doesn’t matter anyway.” Ty said. You looked at him in confusion. You realized your left arm could move a little but your right arm was dead.  
Josh appeared on your room’s door and said “I thinks this is all Ty,” Ty looked at him “What we gonna do about her?” he continued. “Destroy evidence is what we gonna do.” Ty said. You knew that meant killing you. “Oh please no just go, I won’t tell anyone.” you started sobbing and crying. Tyler headed to your doorstep. You tried to follow him, but your legs were too weak and you fell down on the ground and got up to crawl to him. He squatted to your level and wiped the tears off you face with his thumb. You were pleading ‘please’ at his gentle touch. Then he lightly held your face by your cheek. “Oh baby, you don't need to worry. It won’t hurt more than you’re hurt already.” He said and smashed your head your head on the door frame. You felt down warm liquid oozing out of the contact spot on your head. “Yo, what if she wakes up?” Josh said. “Don’t worry.” Ty replied and you felt metal and sizzling pain along your throat.  
When the fire department finally put out the flames, they found your scorched body next to your room’s door and thought you just couldn’t escape the fire.


End file.
